Aodhan
Aodhan — first mentioned in #0.4 "Angels’ Dance" (prequel short) and #2 Archangel's Kiss of the series. Introduction Aodhan is an angel. He is one of Raphael's Seven, serving him since his youth. He does not like anyone touching him because of past trauma. He is so distinctive looking, there is no place in the world where he would not stand out. He is unique even among other angels—so very other he is hard to categorize. Biography / History Aodhan is almost 500 years old and has served Raphael since his youth. 200 years ago he was tortured and broken beyond bearing. Aodhan has spent his life on the sidelines, not wanting to be touched. He has not wanted to be part of the world for centuries, broken on the deepest emotional level. Aodhan transferred to the Tower and now he's slowly beginning to reconnect to the world through his life-long friendship with Illium. About Nickname * "Sparkle" Species * Angel Age * almost 500 years old * Still a youth in "Angels’ Dance" Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * highly trained in combat * has 75 years worth of spy training Weaknesses * broken on the deepest emotional level Occupation / Position / Title * One of The Seven * Artist, painter, architect, sculptor * Spent centuries as Galen’s second at the Refuge Weapons * wears two blades sheathed on his back at all times * preferes a more solid blade than the rapier. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 Habitat / Residence / Origins * Tower * Refuge * His aerie is well situated—the light is perfect for painting 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 Character / Personality / Traits * deeply rooted instinct to protect * cannot stand to be touched * considered the most even tempered of all of the Seven * would have made an excellent spy if he wasn’t so distinctive looking * artistic temperament, rarely gives in to it Physical Description * His wings were diamond bright, refracting and breaking the piercing beams of sunlight, his hair the same pale, paradoxically dazzling shade;0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * His eyes splintered outward from the black pupil in shards of crystalline blue and green. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * A sculpture in ice, but for the fact his skin held a golden warmth that likely made him an object of desire. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * He looks like he is made from fractured pieces of light * pure white blond hair, pale skin with a hint of gold, green/blue eyes like fractured glass, pure white wings with a diamond shine, light golden skin * startlingly beautiful in the most inhuman of ways, so very other he is hard to categorize, unique even among other angels. * There is no place in the world where he would not stand out Love Interests * Connections * Parents: * Siblings: Imalia * Spouse/Mate: * Best Friend: life-long friendship with Illium. * Friends: * Mentor: Galen * Made Vampire: Vivek Kapur * Other: Hummingbird * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * attracts small winged creatures like hummingbirds and butterflies. * badly injured in the War with Lijuan * There are statue by him of children in a small secluded garden belonging to angels who are out of town. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Illium introduces Galen to Aodhan while he's is painting. He's still a youth. 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena, with Illiium, follows a scent trail that leads to a small secluded garden belonging to angels who are out of town. Im the garden are several statues of child angels—one is Sam and another is Issi—all done by Aodhan. Ilium says he's one of the Seven, and very talented. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Aodhan had helped design a special place for Naasir near the Refuge in the forests lower down the mountains. It accommodates winged friends and vampire friends. It has hidden panels, with Illium's help, that catch the sunlight to keep it warm.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 Helps Elena with her wing-strengthening training. Tells Elena not to underestimate Naasir,Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Illium suddenly plumets from the sky while they were talking. He summons Raphael and chases after Illium to try to stop his fall. He barely succeeds with Raphael arriving just in the nick of time. Elena and the Primary arrive in time to save him from another terrible crash.Archangel's Enigma'', ch. 26 Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Tower